James Rolfe
James Rolfe (1980 - ) Deaths in Film *''When the Shadows Lay Darkest'' (1997; animated) Fighter/Various Characters: "The Fighter" gets tossed out of a window by zombies. He later comes back as a zombie. *''Snix Again ''(1997) (voice): "Xins" is decapitated to relieve himself of his posession by Snix before the events of the Snix series, as revealed through his exposition. He appears as a ghost (portrayed via pictures from a children's book) throughout the series. ("Jim" survives the movie.) *''The Wizard of Oz 3: Dorothy Goes to Hell (2006; animated) 'Characters: Since he does all the voices in this movie and death is prominent, this movie is listed. *Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie (2014)' [''The Angry Video Game Nerd] Killed by zombies in a dream sequence; he survives the movie. *''Plan 9'' (2015) [Officer Cop Policeman]: Gunned down by overzealous military men. Deaths in Web Series *''The Angry Nintendo Nerd: A Nightmare On Elm Street[[The Angry Video Game Nerd (2004 Web Series)| '(2006)]] [The Angry Nintendo Nerd/Freddy Kruger/Nerd Clones]: (1) One clone is stabbed in the stomach by "Freddy" (who is portrayed by Mike Matei as a body double in these scenes). (2) Another clone is stabbed in the back by "Freddy." (3) A third clone is decapitated and dismembered by "Freddy." (4) "Freddy" explodes after the "Angry Nintendo Nerd" punches him in the face with a Power Glove. ("The Angry Nintendo Nerd" survives the episode.) (Played for comic effect.) *The Angry Video Game Nerd: Independence Day (2007)' [''The Angry Video Game Nerd]: Blown up with the rest of the world after throwing the game across the world. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: Dragon's Lair ''(2007) Angry Video Game Nerd: Reduced to a pile of bones when he walks into a closed door. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: An Angry Nerd Christmas Carol, Part 2'' (2007)'' [''The Angry Video Game Nerd]: Dies supposedly of a heart attack, followed by a viewing of his grave, in a vision of the future shown to him by the Ghost of Christmas Yet-To-Come (actually a game sprite). (He survives the actual episode.) (Played for comic effect.) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: Doublevision (Part 1) Intellivision (2008) ''[The Angry Video Game Nerd]: Killed in an explosion when he fails to disarm the bomb in the Bomb Squad game. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: Dracula'' (2008) [The Angry Video Game Nerd]: Burned to death by the sun (off-screen). (Played for comic effect.) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: Frankenstein'' (2008) [The Angry Video Game Nerd]:'' Blown up along with Mike Matei after finishing the game which causes the tv to blow up. (Played for comic effect.)'' *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: Transformers 2009)'' [The Angry Video Game Nerd]: Blasted by his Nintendo Famicom system after it transforms into Optimus Prime. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: Bugs Bunny's Crazy Castle ''(2009) [The Angry Video Game Nerd]: Killed in an explosion, along with Bugs Bunny/Woody Woodpecker (Mike Matei). We immediately see both characters burning in Hell afterwards. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: Nintendo World Championships'' (2011) [The Angry Video Game Nerd]: Assumed to be choked to death by Pat Contri (off-screen) for destroying a rare game. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: Bible Games 3 (2012)'' [The Angry Video Game Nerd]:'' Assumed to die after ripping his own heart out and giving it to Jesus. (Played for comic effect.) *The Angry Video Game Nerd: Ghosts N` Goblins[[The Angry Video Game Nerd (2004 Web Series)| '(2012)]] [The Angry Video Game Nerd]: Assumed to be killed in the explosion of the "F-Bomb" (off-screen). (Played for comic effect.) *The Angry Video Game Nerd: Alien 3 (2013)' [''The Angry Video Game Nerd]: Jumps off into lava after the Cinemassacre logo rips right through his chest. James screams as he falls down into the lava afterwards. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: Seaman'' (2015) [The Angry Video Game Nerd]: After going forward in time it shows James skeleton starring at the tv screen while it appears that the seaman has been watching James from the previous time period. (Played for comic effect.) *''Board James: Omega Virus'' (2015) [Board James Clones]: Portraying Board James as well as three robotic clones, the clones are blown up with missiles by the real Board James. *''Board James: Ouija/Domino Rally'' (2015) [Board James]: Sacrifices himself during a ritual by slicing his wrist in order to cross over into the next dimension to find Mike Matei and Brendan Castner (They are all resurrected, however, when they touch the Ouija board planchette.) *''Board James: 13 Dead End Drive'' (2015) [Board James]: Hanged by Mike Matei with a rope in self-defense. *''Board James: Nightmare'' (2015) [Board James]: James dies several times in the episode: James is kicked into a black hole by Mike Matei in the Nightmare universe; He is crushed by a falling knight statue in the 13 Dead End Drive universe; He is hit in the head by a falling rock in the Candy Land universe; He is impaled through the back when he falls on top of a spear he dropped in the Forbidden Bridge universe; He is also shown be executed via electric chair, which takes place prior to the entire series; He is blown up by a missile fired by Mike in the Battleship universe. (It is revealed that the Board James universe is an Inception-style world where the characters enter into a new board game each time they die in a previous one, and whoever dies first is in control of the next game and the universe.) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: Paperboy'' (2016) [The Angry Video Game Nerd]: Killed in an explosion after he rides his bike into the grim reaper. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: The Berenstein Bears'' (2016) [The Angry Video Game Nerd/Jason Voorhees]: At the end of the episode it is revealed that there is a cross between time which meant that there were two Angry Video Game Nerds. One of which ends up sacrificing himself to save the other by being eaten alive by the "Bloodstain Bears" (Played for comic effect) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: Robocop NES games (2017)'' [The Angry Video Game Nerd]: Presumably falls to his death when his jet pack fuel runs out and he falls down from the sky followed by an explosion. (Played for comic effect) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd: Tomb Raider Games (2018)'' [The Angry Video Game Nerd]: Crushed under debris from the collapsing ruins shortly after shooting a dragon to death with handguns (played for comic effect as James' death cry of "fuck" is looped on the pause screen in reference to Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness.) Notable Connections *Mr. April Chmura Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Directors Category:1980 Births Category:Internet Personalities Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Comedians Category:Death scenes by reducing to skeleton Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by black hole Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Agnostic Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by falling